Survey Corps a Twerk Team
by summermangos
Summary: Levi has always been grumpy and uptight, so when Hanji acquires some alcohol her and the other cadets decide to give him some to help him loosen up... Let's just say their plan backfires. (Crack one shot featuring my friend's and my own OC)


**Author's note: Inspired by 'The Twerking Heichou' by TheLightGaurdian (on ) and 'Shingeki no Twerking' by Misbia100 (on deviantART), because of those two stories I can't get Levi twerking out of my head xDD, so naturally I write about it!~ Please enjoy this random crack fic xD (I'm not sorry I wrote this xDD)**

* * *

**"Oh. My. God."** Levi's special unit say in unison as they watch their captain be... Well, ratchet.

He staggers over and slurs slightly, " 'Sup bitches!~"

Sasha, Joy and Connie are laughing their asses off while everyone just sits there in confusion and shock.

"How much did you give him?!" Armin asks Hanji.

"Whaaaa?~" she slurs.

"Major Hanji, you're drunk too?" Mikasa asks.

"Whaaaa?~ I can't hear you this music is just so **loud!~ Woooo!~**" Hanji responds rather loudly.

"Um... Major Hanji, there's no music on..." Joy replies fairly confused.

**"Yeah!~!"** Levi suddenly interjects staggering over and wrapping his arm Joy, "Listen to Joy! No one wants to hear your shit music!~" He gets off her and staggers to the record player, **"Lemme show you you bitches what reeeeaaaall music is!~"** Suddenly the song 'WOP' comes on, and Levi gets up on a table and yells, **"Twerk teeeaamm!~"**

**"Oh. My. God."** Everyone says in unison.

"I think it's time we get commander Erwin, this is going a bit too far.." Armin suggests.

Suddenly Erwin bursts through the door, **"Tweeeerrkk teeaamm?~?"** he slurs, cheeks tinged pink slightly.

Joy looked at Hanji, "How many people did you give alcohol to?!"

"Hehe, the ennttiirreee sepecial unit squad!~ That's legal at least - w - " she cheerily replied.

"So wait, that means-" Eren was suddenly interrupted when Petra, Auroro, Gunther and Erd burst in.

"Youu caaalleed Heichou!?~" Petra slurs out.

"There's mah twrrk team!~ Lesh show these bitches how ish dooonnee!~" Levi starts slurring worse than he did before.

"Yaaaasss!~" they respond and climb up on the table too as the the song repeats. **"Watch closhly bitchez!~ Thish ish how you twerk!~!~"** They all commence to start twerking. All the other cadets stood there horrified, watching as their superiors started twerking. Especially Sarah, she had always respected and liked Levi; unable to to see anymore of this she sat in the corner wailing, "Whyy Heichou?! Whyy?! TT^TT"

While Joy just sat there laughing at the entire display, cheering them on yelling, **"Yaaaasss!~ Get it Heichou!~ Slaaayyy!~"**

As the music ends Levi pushes everyone out the way and orders everyone to twerk with him. A few cadets try to run away but he just pulls them back in the mess hall.

"Now!~ Thish is how you twerk!~ I want you aalll to try it!~ or else you can't leave!~" Proving his words true, whenever someone tried to leave he would catch them and pull them back in. Giving up, all the cadets agreed to try and twerk, , while Hanji passed out more alcohol to everyone this time... Let's just say there was a lot of twerking, a lot of alcohol, and **A LOT** of tears from Sarah seeing her beloved Heichou like that xD

- Extended Ending -

"Uggghhh, my head," Levi complains getting off the table he was laying on. He noticed everyone passed out all over he place... Well almost everyone. Joy skips in and starts picking up bottles and such from the floor. "Oi! Joy!" Levi calls her over.

"Yo! Heichou! What's up? Did ya sleep well?" Joy asks cheerily.

"What happened last night?" Levi asks.

She laughs lightly, careful not to wake everyone else up, "Weeelll~ Major Hanji gave you and eventually everybody alcohol, and you and the other superiors started twerking, and then you made everyone else twerk too!" she responded trying so hard not to laugh.

"Then why aren't you hungover?" He asks.

"Well someone had to tell everybody what happened, right?" she responds, giggling slightly at the memories from last night.

He hums slightly in response.

"Ne, Heichou," Joy calls his attention, "You weren't really drunk, were you?"

He 'tchs', "Of course not. I have a high tolerance for alcohol." He bluntly responds.

From the distance they head Sarah wail, **"Whyyy Heichou, Whyyy?!"  
**


End file.
